


First Timer

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: Just as Henri was starting to relax, he feels Duncan’s hand slip inside of his sweats and he tenses up.“What? What is it?” Duncan asks.“Nothing,” Henri denies at first, but after seeing the stern, but concerned look in his teammate’s eyes, he realizes that he can’t lie straight to his face.“I’ve… I’ve never done….” he struggles to say.“You’ve never done what?” Duncan asks, wanting Henri to get the point.“I’ve never done sex before. I’m a virgin,” Henri finally reveals.





	First Timer

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, it's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction, so my apologies if it seems to be a bit rusty.

“Are you sure we should be doing this? What if somebody catches us?”

“Relax. Practice isn’t for another hour.”

“Okay."

When Henri Jokiharju woke up this morning, he didn’t expect to find himself in an equipment closet with his back against the wall in a make-out session with one of the best defensemen in the NHL who just happened to be his defensive partner, Duncan Keith.

Just as Henri was starting to relax, he feels Duncan’s hand slip inside of his sweats and he tenses up.

“What? What is it?” Duncan asks.

“Nothing,” Henri denies at first, but after seeing the stern, but concerned look in his teammate’s eyes, he realizes that he can’t lie straight to his face.

“I’ve… I’ve never done….” he struggles to say.

“You’ve never done what?” Duncan asks, wanting Henri to get the point.

“I’ve never done sex before. I’m a virgin,” Henri finally reveals.

At first, the room is filled with silence and Henri is starting to regret what he just said, worrying that his new teammate would be turned off by his revelation.

Suddenly, he hears a slight laugh from Duncs.

“Why is he laughing?” Henri thinks, looking confused.

"I had a feeling you might be," said Duncs.

“You did?” Henri asked, looking surprised.

Duncan nods his head. "It’s okay, Joks. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Henri breathes a sigh of relief.

“Do you still want to….?” Duncs asks.

Henri responds, “Yes. Yes, I do,”

“We’ll take it nice and easy ‘cuz I don’t want to wear you out before practice," said Duncan.

Henri nods his head. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“All right. Arms up.”

Henri raises his arms in the air and feels Duncan sliding his t-shirt sliding off.

“Fuck, you’re such a pretty boy,” Henri heard Duncan say, and Henri couldn’t help but blush when he said it.

“Turn around,” Duncs ordered.

Henri complied and found himself facing the wall as Dunc's hands roamed all over his ass. He could feel him yanking his sweatpants down to his feet and a hand sliding down the back of his shorts. He trembled when he felt a fingertip caressing his hole.

As badly as Duncan wanted to push Henri up against the wall and fuck him nice & hard, he couldn’t risk anyone walking in on them or wearing him out before practice started.

Plus, the kid was a virgin, so he didn’t want his first time to be so rough.

Duncan turns Henri away from the wall and slides his shorts down to his feet along with his sweats. Then, Henri feels kisses trailing from his neck to his bare chest, his nipples hardening from the touch of his teammate's warm lips. He bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan.

“It’s okay to make some noise, Joks,” said Duncan. "That’s how I know you like it."

Henri let out a moan as he felt more kisses trailing down to his belly button and a hand between his legs, softly caressing his already-hard dick.

The next thing, he feels is Dunc's hands clutching Henri's thighs, spreading his legs open.

“You ready?” Duncan asks Henri.

“Yes.”

The next thing, Henri feels is Duncan moving his mouth to his cock and then a gentle sucking sound fills up the room.

Henri throws his head back as a nice, warm feeling starts building up inside of him. To him, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and he loved the way Duncan’s mouth felt on his cock.

“Oh, Duncs, I’m gonna…. I’m gonna….,” Henri says breathlessly.

“I know, I know. Just let it go, baby. Just let it go.”

Henri closes his eyes and lets himself go, his loud moans filling up the room and his body trembling in pleasure. He finds himself gripping onto Duncan's shoulders for support so he doesn’t tip over as Duncs sucks up every drop of come that came out of him.

"Vittu, vittu! Suusi tuntuu niin hyvältä, Duncs,” Henri moans.

Duncan has no idea what he’s saying, but from the look on Henri’s face, he was definitely enjoying it.

“I want more,” Henri whispers.

“What was that?” Duncan asks.

“Fuck me, Duncs,” Henri says louder. "I want more, please."

“Are you sure?" asked Duncs. "Like I said, I don’t want to wear you out before practice.”

“I am ready for this. Don’t worry about wearing me out. I’ll be fine,” said Henri.

At first, Duncan is hesistant to go any further, but Henri gives him a cute little pout and says, “Please? Just give me more,” so Duncs decides to give into the teenage rookie defenseman and give him what he wants.

Without even being prompted, Henri faces the wall again and spreads his legs wide enough for Duncan to have access to his ass. Then, Duncan slicks up two of his fingers with saliva (seeing as how he doesn’t have lube with him) and places them inside of Henri’s hole as he stretches him open.

“Fuck, you’re feeling so tight, kid,” Duncs says under his breath.

After Duncan finishes prepping him, he unzips his jeans and drops them to his feet. Then, Henri feels Duncs kissing the back of his neck, moving his lips down his back and towards his ass.

“Okay, Henri. You ready?” asks Duncan.

Henri nods his head yes. “Just do it, Duncs,” he says.

The next thing Henri feels is Duncan pushing his dick inside of him, sighing loudly in relief because he was able to what he wanted to do to Henri ever since he laid eyes on him in training camp.

“Mmmm, you feel so good on my cock, kid,” Duncan moans.

Henri starts moaning louder as he feels Duncs thrusting harder and harder into him.

“Vittu, vittu! Vittu, vittu!” Henri moans. “Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!”

As Duncan delivers a hard thrust to Henri’s prostate, that does it; Henri reaches his limit and moans so loud, he doesn’t give a damn if anybody hears them.

When it’s all over, Henri finds himself catching his breath and sinks down to the floor, despite the fact that his pants were still down and his dick was covered in saliva & come.

“Wow. That was just…. just amazing,” Henri says.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Duncs said. “You should get yourself cleaned up before practice.”

He kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room. Henri pulls up his shorts and his sweatpants, and follows after him.

It may not have how Henri imagined his first time would turn out, but he’s glad that he got to experience it with his new teammate.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are Henri’s Finnish translations (courtesy of Google Translate)
> 
> "Vittu, vittu!” (“Oh, fuck!”)
> 
> "Vittu, vittu! Suusi tuntuu niin hyvältä, Duncs” ("Fuck, fuck! Your mouth feels so good, Duncs.”)


End file.
